Misunderstanding Love
by UNTAKUTUBUTARA4
Summary: Dia selalu duduk dibangku itu, dan tatapannya lebih lama terarah ke luar jendela dibanding dengan dia menatap buku dihadapannya/'karena dari sini aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas'/Sebuah fanfic tentang kesalahpahaman cinta/EXO FANFIC/KAISOO/BoysLove/COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfic "Misunderstand Love"**

**By : UNTAKUTUBUTARA4**

**Disclamer Cast : GOD**

**Cast : EXO**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : YAOI, BoyxBoy, Typo, alur aneh, OOC dan lain sebagainya**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Pairing : Kaisoo**

**Summary : Dia Selalu duduk dibangku itu, dan tatapannya lebih lama terarah ke luar jendela dibanding dengan dia menatap buku dihadapannya/'karena dari sini aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, seorang namja yang sudah lamaku cintai'.**

* * *

**Terinspirasi dari komik One Sided Love karya YOSHINAGA Yuu**

**If you like this story, please REVIEW.**

**And if you don't like this story, please NO BASH!**

* * *

"Kyungsoo-ah kau tak pulang?"

"Ani Baekhyun-ah, hari ini aku harus menjaga perpustakaan"

"Ah! Ini hari selasa ya?"

"Bukankah kau juga ada kegiatan klub?"

"Omo, aku lupa! Aku duluan Kyungsoo-ah, dagh!"

Namja bermata bulat – Do Kyungsoo itu tersenyum lembut, namja dihadapannya perlahan berlari menjauh dengan telapak tangan yang mengayun, sahabatnya –Byun Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat, Sebagai ketua OSIS tiap hari selasa sepulang sekolah Kyungsoo harus bertugas menjaga perpustakaan. Kyungsoo sangat menyukai buku dan perpustakaan, sehingga ia sangat menikmati tugas yang dijalaninya.

Lagipula..

SRAGH

Pintu perpustakaan terdorong pelan,

Deg

Kyungsoo terpaku melihat seorang namja yang sedang terduduk dengan kepala yang bertumpu pada salah satu telapak tangannya dan melihat kearah jendela dengan tatapan kosong.

Akhir-akhir ini ada seseorang yang menarik perhatian Kyungsoo.

'Dia datang lagi?'

'ini..yang ketiga kalinya'

Namja berkulit tan dengan rambutnya yang kecoklatan dan pakai anting, bukan ciri-ciri orang yang suka melewatkan waktu diperpustakaan. Dia selalu duduk dibangku itu, sebuah bangku didekat jendela. Tatapannya lebih lama terarah ke luar jendela dibandingkan degan dia menatap buku dihadapannya.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari namja berkulit tan yang masing tenang menatap ke luar jendela, ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya dan duduk disebuah bangku untuk penjaga perpustakaan.

Kyungsoo mengambil sebuah buku lalu membacanya, mencoba menghiraukan seorang namja di ujung sana, namun matanya perlahan mulai bergerak dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku dihadapannya, menatap seorang namja yang tak juga bergeming.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis

'aku baru menyadarinya akhir-akhir ini—'

'mungkin.. dia ke sini untuk memandangi orang yang disukainya'

Namja itu mengangkat tangannya ke dahi melindungi sinar matahari yang menusuk matanya, Kyungsoo memandangnya khawatir, perlahan ia mulai bangkit dan menuju ke jendela besar tak jauh dari namja itu berada.

Sret

Kyungsoo mendorong pelan tirai jendela

Deg

Namja itu menoleh dan menatap Kyungsoo lekat

Blush

Rona merah mulai menghiasi pipi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sontak menghentikan tangannya menutup tirai jendela.

"Te-tenang saja, jendela sana tidak akan kututup" Kyungsoo mengayunkan kedua telapaknya.

Hening, namja tan itu hanya diam dan masih menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan

"Eungg, tapi apa sinar mataharinya tidak membuatmu silau?"

Kyungsoo menatapnya bingung, namja itu mengalihkan wajahnya kembali menatap jendela dengan tangan yang menutupi mulutnya. Namja itu menghela nafas.

"tak masalah, karena dari sini aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas"

Kyungsoo menoleh mengikuti arah pandang namja tan itu,

'Klub vokal?'

"Orang yang kau sukai, anggota klub vokal ya?"Kyungsoo berbicara pelan, namun masih terdengar oleh namja tan itu.

Tiba-tiba namja tan itu menoleh dan menatapnya kesal, wajahnya memerah. Kyungsoo terkejut.

'apa dia marah padaku?' kyungsoo memandangnya takut.

"Eungg mi-mianhae, a-aku.. itu.. habisnya kau sering tersenyum sambil melihat ke luar jendela, jadiku fikir kau sedang mengamati orang yang kau sukai" Kyungsoo berbicara kikuk, entahlah tiba-tiba ia merasa gugup.

Namja tan itu membelalakan matanya menatap Kyungsoo terkejut, wajahnya semakin memerah. Namja itu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, Kyungsoo hanya memandangnya tak mengerti.

"A-aku—"namja itu terdiam sebentar

"menjijikan, ya?" Namja itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Eh?"Kyungsoo menatapnya bingung

"aku bodoh, hanya bisa melihatnya saja dari kejauhan"

Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya

"Ng, aniyo"

Namja itu menoleh, Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis

"Menurutku pasti senang rasanya, lain dari yang bisanya—"

Kyungsoo menjeda ucapannya, lalu menghela nafas pelan

"Aku.. iri pada orang yang kau sukai"Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut

Namja itu menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya.

Namanya Kim Jongin, Kyungsoo yang tak terlalu tertarik pada seseorang, tidak menyangka ada namja seperti dia, seorang namja yang selalu memperhatikan orang yang disukainya dalam diam.

* * *

**Perpustakaan**

'Syukurlah, dia datang'

Sebuah senyuman tipis mengembang diwajah Kyungsoo, awalnya Kyungsoo sempat khawatir namja itu –Jongin tidak akan datang lagi setelah ketahuan olehnya kemarin.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju sebuah rak besar untuk mengambil buku yang akan dibacanya, tempatnya sedikit lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya, Kyungsoo mencoba meraih buku itu namun..

BUKH

Setumpuk buku berjatuhan menghantam kepala Kyungsoo

"a-appo" Kyungsoo meringis menyentuh kepalanya.

Buku-buku itu berserakan dilantai, Kyungsoo berjongkok dan mulai mengumpulkannya satu-satu. Tiba-tiba..

"Gwaenchanayo?"

Deg

Kyungsoo menoleh, terlihat Jongin sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Seharusnya pakai tangga"

"Ah ne, gwaenchana"Kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

Kyungsoo kembali mengambil buku yang berserakan, namun ketika buku terakhir sebuah tangan juga menariknya dari arah yang berlawanan.

Deg

Kyungsoo sedikit menengadah, terlihat Jongin yang juga sedang menatapnya, sontak keduanya mengalihkan pandangan dan beranjak berdiri.

"eung.. dimana? Disini?"

Jongin menaruh sebuah buku disela-sela deretan buku di rak.

"Ne.."Kyungsoo masih menatap Jongin lekat.

Wajah itu terlihat sempurna, bentuk wajahnya yang terkesan kuat, matanya yang begitu tajam, hidungnya yang terpahat sempurna dan bibirnya yang tebal, tanpa sadar Kyungsoo menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Tiba-tiba jongin menoleh.

Deg

Lama keduanya saling bertatapan, wajah Kyungsoo memerah. Jongin yang menyadari posisi keduanya langsung berbalik menuju rak dibelakang Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan membantumu merapihkan—"

"eh? Tapi—"

"Berdua lebih cepatkan?"

Kyungsoo terpaku. Kyungsoo merasakan punggungnya menyentuh sesuatu.

Deg

Jongin berdiri dibelakang Kyungsoo dengan tubuh mereka yang sedikit bersentuhan, tangan Jongin terulur keatas kepala Kyungsoo menyimpan sebuah buku dirak tepat diatas kepala Kyungsoo. Wajah Kyungsoo memerah sempurna.

"O-orang yang kau sukai, se-seperti apa?"

Jongin menunduk memandang Kyungsoo bingung, Kyungsoo sendiri terkejut dengan ucapannya, sontak tangannya yang tak memegang buku menutup mulutnya spontan.

'uwaa.. apa yang harus aku lakukan?'

"eungg.. a-aku hanya penasaran, k-karena kamu terlihat sangat menyukainya.."

Jongin terdiam lalu menjauhkan tubuhnya dan sedikit menundukan kepalanya, Kyungsoo yang tak juga mendapat jawaban dari Jongin menjadi salah tingkah.

"I-ini memang bukan urusanku, mianhae lupakan sa—"

"Dia murid kelas B"

Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya, ia menoleh ragu. Menatap Jongin yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Kelas B? Itukan kelasku?"

'Murid kelas B yang juga anggota klub vokal..

Apa mungkin?

Tak salah lagi, berarti..

Orang yang sesuai dengan petunjuk itu adalah...'

**TBC**

* * *

**a/n : Parah nih fanfic absurdnya kebangetan! Ya aku tau mohon dimaklumi -_- sepertinya konflik akan ada dichapter depan, dan kemungkinan besar fanfic ini TWOSHOOT itu juga kalau ada peminatnya. Mianhae sebelumnya kalau banyak kekurangan pada fanfic ini, dan Gomawo yang sudah review fanfic When You Come To My Corner :D *bow***

**Mianhae Fanfic ini pendek karena cuma prolog^^**

* * *

**Review Please^^**

**REVIEW or END?**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Misunderstanding Love"**

**Disclamer : GOD**

**Cast : EXO**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : YAOI, BoyxBoy, Typo, alur aneh, OOC dan lain sebagainya**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Pairing : Kaisoo**

**Summary : Dia Selalu duduk dibangku itu, dan tatapannya lebih lama terarah ke luar jendela dibanding dengan dia menatap buku dihadapannya/'karena dari sini aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas'.**

* * *

**Terinspirasi dari komik One Sided Love karya YOSHINAGA Yuu**

**If you like this story, please REVIEW.**

**And if you don't like this story, please NO BASH!**

* * *

'_Murid kelas B yang juga anggota klub vokal.._

_Apa mungkin?_

_Tak salah lagi, berarti.._

_Orang yang sesuai dengan petunjuk itu adalah...'_

* * *

"Latihan kemarin berat sekali, tenggorokanku sampai sakit"

Namja itu –Byun Baekhyun menatap heran seorang namja disebelahnya yang tak kunjung meresponnya.

"Kyungsoo-ah?"namja bermata bulat disampingnya menoleh

"A-ah! Sudah dekat perlombaan yah Baekhyun-ah?" ucap namja bermata bulat itu –Kyungsoo gelagapan.

"Iya" Baekhyun menghela nafas berat

Kyungsoo terdiam menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu telapak tangannya

'aku kelepasan'

"Tapi karena hari minggu ekskul diliburkan, aku ingin menonoton film—"

"Sudah lama aku tidak kencan"

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut, matanya membentuk bulan sabit. Kyungsoo menoleh, tersenyum miris.

'Tapi Baekhyun..'

'Sudah memiliki seorang kekasih'

* * *

Kyungsoo berjalan perlahan menuju perpustakaan, hari ini ia akan melaksanakan tugasnya kembali. Namun ada suatu hal yang membuat hatinya sedikit gelisah, tentang seorang namja yang menarik perhatiannya itu. Kim Jongin.

'Sebaiknya aku beri tahu Jongin soal ini'

'dia pasti kecewa...'

Pintu terdorong perlahan, Kyungsoo memandang sekitar ruangan perpustakaan dengan tatapan kosong, ia tak menemukan namja itu ditempat yang biasa namja itu duduki, didekat sebuah jendela besar yang memperlihatkan sebuah ruangan klub vokal.

'Hari ini dia tidak datang'

Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat, lalu berjalan kesebuah bangku didekat jendela –bangku favorit Jongin. Wajah Kyungsoo bertumpu pada kedua tangannya memandang jam gelisah, Jongin tak kunjung datang, sedangkan hari sudah semakin gelap. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo menutup kedua matanya dan membawa dirinya kealam bawah sadarnya.

Hari sudah gelap, bahkan matahari sudah tenggelam sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, Kyungsoo membuka kelopak matanya perlahan.

"Ngh, aku ketiduran"

Kyungsoo menegakkan tubuhnya. Samar, Kyungsoo melihat seorang namja tengah teduduk didepannya memandangnya dengan tangan yang menumpu wajahnya, matanya menatap Kyungsoo lekat, menghiraukan sebuah buku yang tengah terbuka dihadapannya.

Deg

Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya, rona merah mulai menjalar liar dipipinya.

'Jongin?'

Jongin tersenyum lembut, menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Hari ini kau terlambat ya?"

"ne,tadi ada rapat"

"o-oh"

Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya, menyembunyikan sebuah senyuman yang terlihat miris.

'Dia.. harus tahu soal Baekhyun'

'Cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, tidak akan bersambut. Akan lebih baik kalau Jongin tahu yang sebenarnya dan menyerah'

Kyungsoo mendongakkan wajahnya,menatap Jongin lekat.

'Aku ingin...'

"Se..."

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo bingung

'Dia menyerah'

'Lalu..'

"Sebenarnya.."

Drrrt drrt

Sontak Kyungsoo menghentikan ucapannya, kedua namja itu menoleh, memandang sebuah handphone yang bergetar diatas meja.

Kyungsoo meraihnya.

Deg

Sebuah nama tertera jelas dilayar handphone Kyungsoo, Baekhyun.

Pip

"Y-yeoboseyo?"

Kyungsoo memelankan suaranya, sedangkan Jongin masih menatapnya lekat.

"Kyungsoo-ah? kau masih diperpustakaankan?"

"Ne.."

"apa kau bisa pulang bareng bersamaku? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan..."

"Waeyo?"

"..."

"..."

"Pacarku memutuskanku"

* * *

"Katanya dia menyukai orang lain"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, menahan air mata yang kapan saja bisa terjatuh dari matanya. Kini Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sedang berjalan dipinggir jalan pusat kota Seoul, setelah berpamitan dengan Jongin, Kyungsoo bertemu dengan Baekhyun yang sedang bersandar lemah didekat pagar sekolah.

"Sudahku duga ada hal yang salah dengannya, soalnya tingkah lakunya jadi aneh"

Baekhyun tertawa hambar, sedangkan Kyungsoo sedari tadi hanya menunduk dalam. Kyungsoo menghirup udara malam dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

'Mianhae Baekhyun-ah..'

'pada saat seperti inipun aku masih terus memikirkan Jongin'

'aku takut bertemu lagi dengannya'

'kalau bertemu, nanti aku harus mengatakan semua ini padanyakan?'

* * *

Srett

"Syukurlah dia tak ada" Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega, melihat sebuah bangku yang selalu berpenghuni itu kini terlihat kosong.

"tidak jadi masuk?"

Deg

Kyungsoo sedikit menoleh, dilihatnya Jongin yang kini berdiri tak jauh dibelakangnya dengan tatapan heran yang terlihat jelas diwajahnya.

"Eungg..itu.."

"Aku sempat berfikiran untuk tidak datang lagi kesini"

Deg

Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya

"Aku—"

Jongin menjeda ucapannya

"Aku ingin segera menyatakan cintaku pada orang yang kusuka"

"Jadi—"

"HENTIKAN!"

Sontak Jongin menghentikan ucapannya, lalu menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah menunduk dalam.

"I-ini..masih terlalu cepat!"

Jongin mempautkan alisnya bingung

"Dia.. tidak akan menerima perasaanmu! Habisnya selama ini kau tidak melakukan apa-apa kan?"

Jongin membelalakan matanya,menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya

"Kau.. hanya memandanginya dari kejauhankan?"

'Hah?'

Kyungsoo terkejut dengan ucapan yang terlontar dari mulutnya. Jongin yang mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum miris.

"Benar Juga"

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya

"Mianhae, aku pulang saja"

Kyungsoo memandang punggung Jongin khawatir

'kenapa..kenapa aku mengatakan itu?'

'padahal dia sangat menyukai orang itu..'

'kenapa aku malah menghalanginya?'

'aku.. aku curang!'

Tes

Air mata perlahan mulai mengalir, Kyungsoo menggenggam erat seragamnya. Ia terkejut dengan perkataannya, dan juga tentang perasaannya.

'aku tahu tentang perasaannya, tapi kenapa aku malah menyembunyikan perasaanku sendiri?'

'kalau hanya memandanginya saja, aku juga sama kan?'

"hiks..hiks"

DRAP

Kyungsoo berlari kencang, melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari perpustakaan. Berbagai tatapan orang-orang yang memandangnya heran tak ia hiraukan, yang terpenting sekarang adalah bertemu dengan Jongin dan menjelaskan semuanya.

Perlahan sosok Jongin mulai terlihat, Jongin kini sedang menuruni anak tangga dengan wajah menunduk.

"TUNGGU!"

Jongin menoleh

Kyungsoo mengatur nafasnya yang terengah, lalu memberanikan diri menatap lekat onyx Jongin.

"Tadi.. aku salah mianhae—" Jongin sedikit melebarkan matanya

"Tiap teringat tak bisa bertemu lagi denganmu.. aku jadi merasa kesepian, tapi—"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan

"K-kalau Jongin, pasti bisa! Karena kau begitu tulus mencintainya, Hiks—"

Kyungsoo menyeka air matanya yang mulai mengalir deras

"Perasaanmu itu pasti terbalas!"

Deg

Jongin membelalakan matanya tak percaya, kakinya mulai bergerak, lalu melangkah kearah Kyungsoo yang tengah terisak.

Grep

Deg

Kyungsoo terkejut, tiba-tiba Jongin memeluknya.

"W-wae?" Kyungsoo berbicara lirih

**"Orang yang kusukai—"**

**"adalah kamu.."**

Deg

Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya, sedangkan Jongin masih memeluknya erat.

'Jongin... menyukaiku?'

"Aku ke perpustakaan karena ingin bertemu denganmu" samar rona merah mulai menjalari pipi Jongin tanpa sepengetahuan Kyungsoo

"Eh?" Kyungsoo terpaku

"Tapi aku tak berani mengobrol denganmu—"

Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar setiap perkataan Jongin tak percaya

"Aku benci diriku sendiri, yang hanya bisa memandangimu saja"

Jongin mendorong bahu Kyungsoo lalu menatapnya lekat

"tapi ternyata kau tak meremehkan sikapku.. aku senang"

_**"Aku.. iri pada orang yang kau sukai"**_

Jongin tersenyum lembut, Kyungsoo memandang Jongin bingung

"T-tunggu dulu! Aku jadi bingung, lalu Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya spontan

"Baekhyun siapa?"Jongin menatap Kyungsoo tak mengerti

"Baekhyun anggota klub vokal?"

"Aku tak kenal"

Deg

"Bukankah yang kau suka anggota klub vokal?"

Jongin kembali menautkan alisnya

"Anio, itu hanya kesimpulanmu sendirikan?"

"Eh?" rona merah tergambar jelas diwajah Kyungsoo

'jadi.. ini hanya salah paham?'

Kyungsoo menepuk dahinya pelan

"Tapi wajar saja kalau kau salah paham, sini ikut aku sebentar"

Jongin menarik Kyungsoo kembali ke perpustakaan, Kyungsoo sendiri masih tak percaya dengan pemikirannya selama ini.

"T-tapi kau selalu memandang keluar jendela, jadi—"

Jongin mengayunkan telapak tangannya, seolah menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk mendekat, pintu perpustakaan terbuka.

"Coba kau duduk ditempat biasa aku duduk" Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju sebuah bangku didekat jendela, sedangkan Jongin berjalan kearah bangku penjaga perpustakaan.

"engg?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin tak mengerti

"Apa yang kau lihat dari sana?"

"eh?"

Kyungsoo menolehkan wajahnya kearah jendela

Deg

Matanya membulat sempurna, dilihatnya bayangan Jongin yang sedang duduk di bangku penjaga perpustakaan.

**_"karena dari sini aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas"_**

Semburat merah kembali terukir diwajah Kyungsoo

'Ternyata inilah yang selama ini dipadangi oleh Jongin..'

Kyungsoo menoleh menatap kearah Jongin yang juga sedang menatapnya, sebuah senyuman tulus terukir dibibir Jongin, dengan ragu Kyungsoo membalas senyuman itu.

'Sekarang akupun bisa melihatnya dengan jelas'

Kau yang duduk menghadap jendela, dibelakang meja penjaga perpustakaan dengan wajah yang tersipu.

'Kini aku mengerti, pemikiranku selama ini hanyalah tentang sebuah kesalahpahaman cinta, sekarang aku yakin dengan perasaanku sendiri, aku mencintanya, seorang namja yang selalu duduk dibangku dekat jendela di perpustakaan, yang dalam diam memandangiku dan juga mencintaiku.'

**"Jongin..Saranghae"**

* * *

**END**

**Haha~**

* * *

**Absurd yah? Haha mianhae~ maaf kalau banyak typo dan endingnya kurang memuaskan, Unta BubbleTea lagi ngeblank gak ada ide-_-**

**Oke Gomawo yang sudah mereview/fav/follow/Siders~ all love you~**

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**loveHEENJABUJA/ kim soo jong/ yongchan/ JuliaKkamjong/ Crayson/ ArraHyeri2/ opikyung0113/ yixingcom/ OhSooYeol/ indahdo/ Kim Hyunshi/ KaiSa/ ChangChang/ hdkL12/ love120193.**

**Thanks for Review Fanfic "Misunderstanding Love" Chapter 1**

**Jawabannya sudah ada ya di Chapter ini, semoga berkenan untuk review lagi^^**

**Oiya, Unta BubbleTea mau bikin fanfic TwoShoot lagi nih, tapi Chanbaek, kira-kira ada peminatnya gak ya? dan soal fanfic bunga sakura dimusim semi mau dilanjut atau discontinue aja? Minta pendapatnya dong chingudeul~**

**Oke Gomawo^^**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
